matchboxfandomcom-20200222-history
List of 2013 Matchbox
'Mainlines' There will be a slightly different package design for 2013. There will be 4 segments that are not equally divided. The Dodge Charger Interceptor will be forwarded to 2013 from 2012. There will be 120 vehicles and 5 recolors, total 125, just like 2012. There will be 26 New Models with the'' Dodge Charger''. There is no difference between USA and ROW lineups. There are 4 different segments for the 2013 Matchbox 1-120 lineup following are MBX Heroic Adventure, MBX Construction, MBX Adventure City and MBX Explorers! *MB1 ATV 6x6 *MB2 Cadillac CTS Coupe *MB3 4x4 Explorer (Non-Licensed) (New For 2013) *MB4 '64 Austin Mini Cooper 1275S *MB5 Aqua King *MB6 Dodge Charger Pursuit *MB7 Garbage Grinder *MB8 Coyote 500 *MB9 Fire Tanker (Non-Licensed) (New For 2013) *MB10 Batmobile *MB11 International CXT *MB12 Load Lifter *MB13 Scraper *MB14 Renault Master Ambulance (New For 2013) *MB15 4x4 Scrambulance *MB16 International Pumper *MB17 BMW 1M (New For 2013) *MB18 SWAT Truck *MB19 Cadillac Escalade *MB20 Lamborghini Miura P400S *MB21 Food Truck (Non-Licensed) (New For 2013) *MB22 Karmann Ghia Type 34 Convertible (New For 2013) *MB23 International MXT - ATV (New For 2013) *MB24 Porsche Panamera *MB25 Crop Master *MB26 '68 Ford Mustang GT CS *MB27 All Terrain Crane (Non-Licensed) (New For 2013) *MB28 Lincoln Navigator *MB29 '85 Toyota 4Runner *MB30 Range Rover Evoque (New For 2013) *MB31 '70 Chevy El Camino *MB32 Tractor *MB33 Dodge RAM SRT10 *MB34 Land Rover Freelander *MB35 Chevy Suburban *MB36 BMW R1200 GS Motor Bike (New For 2013) *MB37 Infiniti G37 Coupe *MB38 GMC School Bus *MB39 Dodge Magnum *MB40 2005 Chevy Corvette C6 *MB41 3-Axle Dump Truck *MB42 '08 Honda Civic Type R *MB43 GMC Wrecker *MB44 Porsche 911 Turbo *MB45 BMW Z4 *MB46 Lotus Evora *MB47 Scion xB *MB48 Porsche Cayenne Turbo *MB49 Blaze Blitzer (Non-Licensed) (New For 2013) *MB50 '76 International Scout II (New For 2013) *MB51 Oshkosh M-ATV *MB52 Cadillac CTS Wagon *MB53 Chevy Silverado *MB54 Pierce Dash Fire Engine *MB55 Police Truck (Non-Licensed) (New For 2013) *MB56 Chevy SSR Concept *MB57 '66 Dodge A100 Truck (New For 2013) *MB58 BMW X5 *MB59 2013 Hovercraft (Non-Licensed) (New For 2013) *MB60 Fire Pumper (Non-Licensed) (New For 2013) *MB61 Honda Element *MB62 Chevy Corvette ZR1 *MB63 2012 Ford Explorer Interceptor *MB64 Mega Dump Truck (Non-Licensed) (New For 2013) *MB65 MBX Sedan (Non-Licensed) (New For 2013) *MB66 Terrain Trouncer *MB67 Conventional Cab Truck (Non-Licensed) (New For 2013) *MB68 Ford Explorer Sport Trac *MB69 Subaru Impreza Police *MB70 MBX Ultility Tanker *MB71 2005 Ford GT Concept *MB72 Jungle Crawler *MB73 MBX Convertible (Non-Licensed) (New For 2013) *MB74 Water Hauler *MB75 Volkswagen Saveiro Cross *MB76 Adventure Truck (Non-Licensed) (New For 2013) *MB77 Pontiac Vibe *MB78 Sahara Survivor *MB79 Volkswagen Type 34 Karmann Ghia Convertible (New For 2013) *MB80 Dune Dog *MB81 Road Roller *MB82 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-A Polizia (New For 2013) *MB83 Jeep Grand Cherokee With Raft *MB84 Road Grader (Non-Licensed) (New For 2013) *MB85 Porsche 911 GT3 *MB86 Urban Tow Truck *MB87 Submarine (Non-Licensed) (New For 2013) *MB88 *MB89 *MB90 *MB91 *MB92 *MB93 Mission Helicopter *MB94 *MB95 *MB96 *MB97 *MB98 *MB99 *MB100 *MB101 *MB102 MBX Sports Car (Non-Licensed) (New For 2013) *MB103 *MB104 *MB105 *MB106 *MB107 *MB108 *MB109 *MB110 *MB111 *MB112 *MB113 *MB114 BMW R1200 RT-8 Police Motorcycle *MB115 Jeep Wrangler Superlift *MB116 Chevy Silverado SS *MB117 *MB118 *MB119 *MB120 'Recolors' Recolors are not yet released. 'The older castings brought back to the 2013 lineup' *International Pumper *Chevy Silverado *Cadillac Escalade *Porsche Panamera (The street cars is return from 2011) *etc. Category:4x4 Explorer Category:2013 Matchbox Category:List of 2013 5-packs Category:Renault Master Ambulance Category:List of 2013 9/10-packs Category:Karmann Ghia Type 34 Convertible